I Found Myself As You Found Me
by lovelysadness16
Summary: Sometimes getting lost doesn't mean getting lost, but instead means being found.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I can dream that I do ^.^ oh! And this song is put to the song "Find yourself" by Brad Paisley, you don't have to listen to it while you read but I recommend that you give it a shot.**

I Found Myself As You Found Me

Jane looked around the majestic ballroom, feeling like someone who was used to something this grand through the many times she had attended similar evenings. The room on its own was a beauty hard to rival, the walls made of the purest white marble, the ceiling high and vaulting with a painted fresco scene of two lovers finding each other adorned its ceiling. Glass windows framed where the balcony lay on the other side of the room and the simple but elegant decoration were the icing to the glorious cake.

Smiling softly to herself at how far she had come in the years of her life as she gently smoothed out lines in her custom fitted suit. She thought of how she started life, coming from a rough and tough background of letting no one in as a child and teenager to a rebellious and reckless young woman to the now seasoned and elegantly matured woman. Time had passed quickly for Jane as experiences and wonders had graced her life, filling it with stepping stones that led her to this very point in her life.

Jane again looked around the room feeling the press of the people around her, and leaned back in her chair while she waited for the most important woman in her entire life. A soft smile adorned Jane's lips as she thought of only Maura Isles, the only reason in the world, in Jane's opinion, that Jane herself was even alive to see the age of 50. Laughing softly at the many memories that came to her mind of how both women had started out, how they had gotten together and how they both had come to live lives that only revolved around each other and their eventual children.

Gently Jane played with the ring that lay on her ring finger, thinking with absolute certainty that she had found the best the world could have given her, her thoughts being confirmed as she looked up just as the elegant Maura Isles walked back to her in the most stunning green dress Jane had ever seen. Jane rose to her feet and walked to meet Maura halfway as the song "Find yourself" began to be played from the band tucked in the corner of the ballroom.

"May I have this dance?" Jane asked softly, her eyes unabashfully showing Maura the depth of love she felt for her. "It would be my pleasure" Maura replied back just as softly, gently taking Jane's hands and lead them to the dance floor, her eyes showing the same depth of love meant only for Jane.

Maura wrapped her pale arms around Jane's slim neck and smiled when she felt Jane's strong hand wrap around her waist, the women's bodies molded together as if that was they were originally molded as one being. Maura rested her head on top her Jane's heart and smiled at hearing the strong and steady beat, feeling more than content as Jane gently rested her cheek against Maura's head.

Both women danced quietly for a time as the sound played on and wrapped around them, gently coaxing them both the pull away ever so slightly so that they could look each other in the eye, soaking in the truest feeling the world had ever created: true love. Both women smiled as they listened to the songs undeniable connection to them and sang softly along when it came to their favorite verse

"When you meet the one  
That you've been waitin' for  
And she's everything that you want and more  
You look at her and you finally start to live for someone else  
And then you find yourself  
That's when you find yourself"

Jane leaned forward and rested her forehead against Maura's as she softly whispered, "You are everything I wanted and so much more." Maura felt the smallest tears brim in her eyes as she spoke just as softly "you showed me how to live for someone else" Both women again looked deeply into each other's eyes and whispered softly simultaneously "I love you".

Even after the song faded away, both women continued to dance the night away in each other's arms, fully wanting nothing more in the world then to just stay in the others embrace for the rest of their days. Jane had found Maura and Maura had found Jane, they had gone through life so sure they knew where they were headed but then they had lost themselves and somehow found each other and upon finding each other, they had found themselves.


End file.
